


Pink Triangle

by taylortimeless



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician), hayley kiyoko - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, Gay, Karlie Kloss - Freeform, Lesbian, Tayley, kaylor - Freeform, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortimeless/pseuds/taylortimeless
Summary: Hayley is the typical outcast in her school and is bullied for being gay. She doesn't have many friends except Noah and her band. Taylor is the most popular girl in school and is mean to Hayley on a daily basis. What happens when their class goes on a field trip and they have to share a hotel room?





	1. Chapter 1

"And that's all there is too it class! Now the trip is on Friday, so make sure you're already packed! See you all tomorrow!" Mr. Camden told the class before everyone began packing up. Hayley sighed closing her notebook and packing it in her bag. Students poured out of the classroom. 

Hayley was happy to be finally getting out of history. She just wanted to go home and practice with her band. She hadn't wanted to go on the class trip that was coming up on Friday but her parents insisted that she go. That'd it'd be a good experience for her. 

Hayley put on her headphones and started scrolling through her playlist. Unable to choose she just hit shuffle causing it to land on Pink Triangle by Weezer. Hayley began humming along to the music as she walked down the hall. She even did a few cute dance moves. 

A few of the students gave her weird looks. She eventually tripped, falling to the ground and causing her headphones to disconnect and her music to play out loud. I'm dumb, she's a lesbian! I thought I had fou—

Laughter flooded the hallway over powering the sound of her music. Hayley's winced in pain as she was on the ground. She looked up seeing a pair of long legs in front of her. She gulped as her eyes trailed up their body to see who those legs belong to. She found that she was staring back at Taylor Swift, one of the most popular girls in school. Hayley felt that she was sinking into the girl's ocean blue eyes. Wait...what? No! She totally didn't just think that. Taylor was mean! Mean mean mean. 

Taylor looked down at Hayley with a mean smirk. "Why don't you watch where you're going Pink Triangle?" She laughed causing everyone in the hallway to laugh. Taylor looked around smiling at everyone's reactions. Hayley quickly reached for her phone pausing her music and getting up. She could feel the anger swelling inside. 

She just needed to go home. She didn't want to be here anymore. She pushed past Taylor storming off. She wasn't sure what made her look back but she turned around and that smirk was no longer on Taylor's face. Her expression seemed softer but still unreadable. 

*********  
"But I'm a creeeeeep. I'm a weiirdooo. What the hell am I doing here?" Hayley sang into the mic as her band played in the background. They all wore different colored flannels. They had all agreed to make it their trademark. 

When they stopped playing they placed their instruments down. "I think we should cover a Weezer song." Allison, the bassist suggested. "Come on Allie, we've been over this. We're covering Creep. It's a good song." Hayley replied. "I say we do Smells Like Teen Spirit!" Nikki, their drummer chimed in. "You guys are killing me!" Hayley cried. 

Nikki used one of her drumsticks pretending it was a knife and pretended to stab Hayley with it. This caused all of the girls to break into a fit of laughter. Hayley smiles at them. "I love you guys" Hayley laughed. It was true, she did. She had known them since 7th grade. 

*********  
Hayley sat on the couch watching Buffy reruns. She had rewatched the show over ten times and could still watch it a hundred more. Hayley picked up her phone scrolling through her Instagram feed. She liked a few of her friends posts but stopped when she came across Taylor's post. It was a picture of her and her boyfriend Dylan at a party with his arm around her. Dylan was the captain of the football team and a total dick. According to word of mouth and Taylor had been dating for about a month.

"Gross" Hayley thought, scrolling past the picture. She wasn't sure why a small part of her was disappointed after seeing the picture. Why would she be? Taylor had been mean to her all throughout high school. "Hey champ, dinner's ready!" Her father called from the kitchen suddenly snapping her out of her thoughts. 

**********  
"Hey are you ready?" Hayley's friend Noah asked coming up to her locker. "Yeah, let me put my stuff away then I'll be ready" Hayley replied putting a way her books. It was Friday and school had ended. They were getting ready to go to the hotel for the class field trip to Beach City. It was the closest to a vacation that the state of Indiana had. The school had thrown a car wash fundraiser and managed to raise enough funds for the field trip. Maybe they had gotten a little help from Taylor's rich parents. 

Noah was one of Hayley's best friends. That had known each other since freshman year. Noah was one of the sweetest guys ever. He loved making people laugh and was always dressed in 90s grunge clothing. They dressed pretty similar. They made their way to the parking lot climbing into his car. Students were ready loading up on the bus. 

"Sure you don't want to take the bus? I mean, it looks like a pretty sweet ride." Noah joked. This caused Hayley to chuckle followed by her shooting him a look. "Are you kidding? I'd rather kiss Taylor!" She laughed. Suddenly Hayley's widened realizing what she just said. Looking over at Noah she noticed he looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh. 

Hayley wasn't sure why she had grown nervous all of a sudden. She felt like it was over 100 degrees in that car. "I'm sure you would." Noah mumbled. Hayley punched his arm causing him to cry out in pain. "Drive asshole!" She said trying to forget what just came out of her mouth. 

Noah turned on the radio. Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day started playing as he pulled out of the parking lot. What was with these thoughts lately? Sure she was gay, but she wasn't gay for her. 

**********  
Everyone stood in the lobby of the fancy hotel as their teacher made sure that everyone was present. After all of the names were called they began assigning rooms. Hayley had to admit that she was nervous. She didn't really like any of the girls in her class so she wasn't too fond of having a roommate. Maybe she could talk to the teacher about having her own room. 

She heard giggling and followed the noise. Taylor stood surrounded by her boyfriend Dylan and friends. Taylor was wearing a red vintage dress with white polka dots and a black headband in her hair. Hayley could see Dylan's hand on her ass. Hayley rolled her eyes. She hoped that she wouldn't be sharing a room. 

Her friends cheered when they ended up sharing a room together. Taylor's boyfriend ended up sharing a room with one of his buddies on the football team. "Rad!" Dylan said. "Taylor you'll be sharing a room with Hayley!" Mr. Camden said. Hayley's stomach dropped. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Apparently the universe had a twisted sense of humor. 

"Are you kidding me?!!" Taylor gasped in horror. Hayley looked over at Noah who was snickering. She covered her eyes. "I can't share a room with pink triangle!" Taylor cried. "You can and you will Ms. Swift." Mr. Camden replied. Within seconds Taylor's posse was consoling her. 

After all the rooms had been called students started going upstairs. "What just happened?" Hayley asked still in shock. "You just became roommates with your girlfriend." Noah teased. "Dude, she's not my girlfriend. Besides she absolutely hates me." Hayley replied. "Why does she have to be my roommate?" Hayley sighed in defeat. "Well would you rather have uhauled with Bible Thumping Thelma?" Noah asked motioning over to their classmate Thelma who was following her roommate much too closely with her bible clutched in her hand.

"SEEK REPENTANCE YOU LOST SOUL FOR HE IS THE LORD!" She shouted aggressively. Her roomstte looked horrified as she picked up her pace and rushed toward the elevator. Hayley's eyes widened in horror. "I—" Hayley began but was soon interrupted with an all too familiar voice.

She was now face to face with Taylor who had came over. Hayley wasn't sure why her heart rate picked up and she felt the need to play it cool. She gave Taylor a weak smirk as if she wasn't internally screaming in horror. "Sup....Taylor. Guess we're roomies." Hayley managed to get out. Taylor shot her a death glare. "Sup?" Taylor asked sounding annoyed with her greeting. 

Hayley thought she would drop dead right there. Taylor smelled nice. Like vanilla. Wait, why was she thinking of her like this? She totally hated her. She wasn't going to show Taylor that she was nervous. That would only make her win. "Listen Pink Triangle, I'm not too thrilled about sharing a room with you so don't even think about pulling any of your sapphic moves on me because I'm not interested, got it?" Taylor asked stepping closer to her. 

Their faces were only a few inches apart and Hayley thought she'd faint. She couldn't show the blonde that she was nervous. "Whatever you say princess" Hayley replied boldly with a smirk. Hayley could have sworn Taylor glanced down at her lips for a second. Noah thought this was hilarious and broke into laughter. Taylor gave her a look of disbelief. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Taylor shouted before storming off. 

"So it begins" Hayley commented. This would be an interesting field trip that was sure. Hayley put on her headphones as she made her way upstairs with her luggage. Boyfriend by Best Coast played in her ears. She sang along to the music wondering what the universe had had in store for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

When Hayley unlocked the door to the hotel room, she could already see that Taylor had put down her things on the bed by the window. Hayley put her stuff down on the other bed. Luckily she brought her guitar so she could get some practice in. 

She could hear Taylor doing something in the bathroom. Hayley opened her guitar case and started playing one of her bands songs. She ended up getting lost in the music and didn't happen to notice that Taylor had gotten out the bathroom and was watching her from behind the corner. She didn't seem angry or annoyed at all. Instead she wore a little smile on her face. 

Taylor stepped out of the corner and stood in front of Hayley who stopped playing and looked up at her. Hayley could feel her heart stop. Taylor had changed into a white sundress with sunflower designs on it. Somehow she looked gentler. Why was Taylor looking at her like this? She knew that she still had to play it cool. "So you play guitar?" Taylor asked sounding genuinely interested. 

"Yeah. I have since I was a kid. My dad taught me." Hayley replied looking into the girl's blue orbs. Suddenly Taylor sat down next to her which surprised Hayley. "Hayley I...." Taylor began. Hayley placed her guitar on the bed before turning her attention back to the girl.

"I.....hope you won't be playing that all night. I need my beauty sleep." Taylor suddenly said changing her demeanor. Hayley snapped out of the sudden trance Taylor had had her under. She was now feeling confused. What had just happened? One minute Taylor had seemed interested in talking to her, the next she had started acting like the same old mean girl again. Suddenly Hayley's phone started going off.

Her ringtone was Dreams by The Cranberries. She noticed it was Noah. Thanking the universe for saving her from this moment she quickly answered the phone. She looked over at Taylor who had already gotten her sunhat and purse and cat eyes sunglasses and was heading out. "See you later Uhaul!" Taylor said.

"Later Princess!" Hayley laughed. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She heard taylor shout from outside the room. Hayley chuckled to herself. "Hey Noah? What's up?"

**********************  
Hayley and Noah walked around Beach City exploring the shops and admiring the scenery. They walked passed the large beach homes that overlooked the beachfront. The weather was a perfect 73 degrees and there was a slight breeze. 

As she and Noah walked down the sidewalk they could hear music from the beach. They noticed some people on the beach dancing to Rock N Roll Highschool by Ramones on a radio someone had brought. 

"So how's rooming with the dream girl?" Noah asked with a smirk. "She isn't my dream girl. Besides I don't like her like that." Hayley replied defensively. "Right...you'd just rather make out with h—" Hayley playfully punched his arm. "Ow! Okay fine! Sheesh!" Noah said holding up his hands in defeat. 

**********  
They had done a lot that day. Most of it involved playing on the beach and taking photos and videos but Hayley had a lot of fun. Mr. Camden had told all of the students to sit around the fire they had made in one of the fire pits on the beach. 

Students made s'mores and shared their stories and talked amongst each other. Eventually many of them left to go back to their hotel rooms while others walked along the beach at night. Hayley and Noah stayed by the fire. Hayley looked up at the night sky, admiring the stars above. The orange glow that the fire cast on the sand made the scene even more beautiful. 

"Would you look at the time? It's vodka o'clock!" Noah said loudly. Hayley shushed him laughing. "Shut up! We don't know if Mr. Camden is still around!" She warned trying to hold back a laugh. "Vodka o'clock!!!" Noah shouted making people look over. Some of the students in their class cheered. 

A few minutes later Taylor, her friends, Dylan, and some of the football team approached the fire taking their seats around it. Hayley was thrown off by this. She hadn't expected them to come back. "So who wants to play a little game of truth or dare?" Bryan asked. 

Everyone sounded in agreement except for Hayley who was confused. She looked over at Taylor who was looking at her, but quickly averted her eyes elsewhere. Weird. What's with her? Hayley decided to play only because Noah was staying. 

They had dared each other to do the most random things: strip naked and run along the beach, pee on a nearby tent, that wasn't supposed to be there in the first place, etc. Hayley had been dared to eat sand which she didn't enjoy. Noah was in heaven because he had gotten to kiss some of the guys and the girls. 

They had been playing for over two hours. Soon it was Noah's turn to give a dare again. "Hayley, truth or dare?" He asked with a mischievous look in his eye. "Dare!" Hayley said unsure of what made her choose dare. "Kiss Taylor!" He answered earning a shocked facial expression from Hayley. She was going to kill him. 

Everyone in the circled made an oooo sound. "Are you kidding? No way! She'd probably like it!" Taylor said earning a laugh from a few of the girls in her posse. "Oh come on babe. It's only a kiss. Besides, it'd be hot!" Dylan said. Taylor and Hayley made eye contact. Hayley couldn't really read Taylor's expression now. 

"Fine!" Taylor said. "Taylor, it's fine. If you don't want to I don't want to—" Hayley began but was soon interrupted by Taylor approaching her. She looked up at the girl and swallowed nervously. Her heart started speeding up. Hayley stood up, looking in the girl's eyes. The light from the fire gave Taylor's blue eyes an orange glow. 

Hayley could smell the familiar scent of vanilla as it invaded her nostrils. This was actually going to happen. Taylor wore a soft expression on her face. It was like she was a completely different person. She placed her hands on Hayley's face while Hayley places hers around Taylor's waist pulling her closer. Why was her heart beating so fast? And for Taylor? 

Taylor rancher fingers through her hair. Their lips were only a few inches apart. She finally closed the gap between them brining Hayley into a sweet kiss. Her lips were so soft. Taylor's lips tasted like strawberries. Some of the guys were cheering but Hayley had sounded them out. She was surprised that the kiss was still going on. 

She could have sworn she felt Taylor try to slip her tongue in so she did it back but Taylor quickly pulled away. "I— I'm so sorry." Hayley replied completely embarrassed. "Looks like someone enjoyed it a little too much!" One of taylor's friends shouted. "Hayley are you okay?" Noah asked worried, rushing to her side. Hayley shook her head just wanting to go back to the hotel. 

Hayley ran towards the hotel just wanting to get out of there. She drowned out all of their voices as she ran further away. She didn't see that Taylor was watching her leave wearing a look of concern. "Hayley..." Taylor whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

Hayley didn't want to be there anymore. She wanted to go back home. She felt totally embarrassed. What kind of game was Taylor playing? She had tried to deepen the kiss then pulled back. 

Noah had tried to talk to her but Hayley just needed to be alone. Taylor still hadn't shown up. She must have decided to stay on the beach with her friends because she was weirded out. Hayley turned on the tv and settled for MTV. A violent femmes music video had been playing. 

She just needed to watch something to get her mind off of what happened. However there was something that haunted her mind. That kiss. How Taylor's lips felt against hers. How she tasted like strawberries. No. She couldn't think of it. She wasn't going to. Hayley watched mtv until she eventually drifted off to sleep. 

**********  
Hayley walked along the beach as the setting sun casts it's eerie glow. She could hear someone playing surf music in the background. A group of college kids danced to the music. She spotted a drum circle in the distance. 

She looked out at the ocean. It was calm. Almost too calm. She suddenly noticed that the drumming stopped as well as the music. Soon the people did as well. She looked up seeing that the beach was completely empty. 

"Hello?!" Hayley called in confusion. Where did everyone go? When she turned around she saw a lanky man standing completely still with a hat covering his eyes. Her heart rate sped up. Who the hell was that? She could only see his mouth which wore a wide smile. 

Hayley began backing away. He remained completely still. She turned around taking off. It was hard to run in the sand. She stumbled a little. When she turned around she noticed the lanky man running toward her. He was running unnaturally fast. There was no way she was going to escape. "HELP!!" Hayley cried. 

She tried to run off the beach but ended up back on the beach as if she never left. "What the fuck?!" Hayley cried. She turned around and he was coming straight for her. She tried to get off the beach only to end up back on the beach again. He was getting closer. Only a few feet away now. Hayley was about to release a scream until.....

*********  
Hayley shot awake with loud gasp. Her body was covered in sweat. "Shhh shhh shh hey hey hey. It's okay!" She heard a soft voice say. Confused, she looked over seeing Taylor rushing to her side. Taylor placed a hand on her arm trying to relax her. 

It took Hayley a second to familiarize herself with her surroundings. She looked up into Taylor's blue eyes. The look Taylor gave her seemed soft and comforting. It was as if she were a completely different person. Moonlight shone through the window indicating that it was still nighttime. "W-What are—" "Shhh you were having a bad dream. I heard you talking in your sleep." Taylor answered.

Hayley felt so confused. Why was Taylor being so nice to her all of a sudden? "What did you dream about?" Taylor asked seeming curious. Hayley was still in disbelief. Why would Taylor care? She was pretty sure she hated her. "This man was chasing me on the beach. I couldn't see his face." Hayley answered. 

Taylor places a soft hand on Hayley's cheek making her blush. She began rubbing the side of her face with her thumb. "What are you doing?" Hayley asked confused. Her heart was beating fast. "Cuddling!" Taylor replied sweetly. Hayley couldn't believe her ears. 

Had Taylor been kidnapped and replaced with a copy? "Are you okay?" Hayley asked. "Of course I am silly. Whenever I have bad dreams I cuddle with my cats! Now scoot over!" Taylor replied cheerfully. Hayley's cheeks turned red as she made a space for Taylor. 

Part of her thought this was some sort of trap. Maybe she would tell her friends the next day that Hayley was the one to try to cuddle with her so they could only tease her more. However, she had hoped that wasn't the case and just let it happen. Taylor climbed into the space next to her shifting close to Hayley. 

Hayley turned to face Taylor. Taylor places her arms around Hayley and Hayley did the same. Vanilla filled Hayley's nostrils. Hayley couldn't believe what was happening. This was perfect. She felt as though she were in a dream. She gazed at Taylor in wonderment. Taylor noticed this giving her a smile. "What's on your mind Hayley?" Taylor asked softly. 

Hayley felt her heart jump. "You called me Hayley..." Hayley said in surprise. "Of course I did. That's your name." Taylor smiled. "I know but...you had been calling me Pink Triangle." Hayley replied. Taylor gave Hayley a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Hayley. Sometimes I say things I don't mean to show off for my friends. I don't mean any of those things." I replied. 

Hayley couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Is that so princess?" Hayley teased. This made Taylor giggle. "It is so. Now go to sleep." Taylor ordered booping her nose, then cuddling closer to Hayley who wrapped her arm around Taylor tighter. This felt perfect. "Please don't be a dream I'm having. Don't just disappear." Hayley thought as she began to drift off to sleep. 

Hayley could hear Taylor softly humming to the tune Black Beauty by Lana Del Rey. She had such a beautiful voice. Hayley eventually fell asleep to the sound of her humming. Please don't be a dream. 

************  
The sound of the door opening woke them up. "Hey babe! Are you awake?" Dylan's voice sounded from inside the room. Hayley and Taylor immediately shot up. Hayley could feel her heart racing. How the hell did he get in? 

Before Taylor could get out the bed he had already appeared before them. His mouth was agape. Shit! This looked bad. She was in bed with his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the story so far. Comments are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to a concert on the beach. Hayley’s feelings for Taylor grow.

Dylan looked enraged. “What the fuck is going on here?” He asked balling up his fist. He looked like he wanted to kill Hayley. “No baby it’s fine. She had a bad dream and I—“ “Why the fuck do you care if that stupid dyke had a bad dream?” Dylan asked chuckling. 

This hurt Hayley. She hated that word, but she wasn’t going to let him know that. “I don’t know!” Taylor laughed walking over to him and kissing him on the lips. Ouch. This hurt even more. “I kind of feel bad for her.” Taylor said in her old bitchy tone. Dylan smiles kissing her on the lips. “Get ready! There’s a concert on the beach in a couple of hours. Everyone’s going.” Dylan said. 

“Who’s playing?” Taylor asked curiously. “Hell if I know blondie. Get ready.” Dylan replied before playfully slapping Taylor’s ass making Taylor jump. “Stop it!” Taylor smiles. Taylor looked at Hayley before going in the bathroom. 

Hayley sighed. She wasn’t sure why but what bothered her the most was him touching Taylor. 

***********  
A tall stage had been set up on the beach and people were already crowding around to get their spots. Me. Camden’s class had luckily gotten there early enough to get front row. Hayley and Noah managed to get front row center. Taylor, Dylan, and her posse stood on their left. 

This had been an interesting morning. Hayley couldn’t get it out of her head but she tried. As the stage crew set up the instruments the anticipation of the crowd grew. “Holy shit!” Noah cried. The crowd began to beer. “What?” Hayley asked looking and noticing that the band was coming out and took their places. A woman with bleach blonde hair stood in the front. 

“NO WAY!!” Hayley cried. “It’s….” Noah began. “it’s Alvvays!!” Hayley shouted. “Fucking hipsters.” One of the girl’s in Taylor’s posse spat making Dylan, Taylor and the others laugh. This hurt Hayley, but she had to play it off. 

“Hello Beach City, Indiana! I’m Molly Rankin and we’re Alvvays!” The lead singer greeted before they broke into song. The familiar surfy sound of their music blasted through the speakers. The crowd cheered. They started singing Ones Who Love You which earned excited yelps. 

“When lightning strikes, I will be on my bike!” the crowd sang along with Molly. Hayley lost herself in the music. She hadn’t expected to see them. She pulled out her phone recording some of it for the girls in the band back home. 

Five songs later everyone danced to the music moving around. Somehow Hayley had ended up coming face to face Taylor. “Hey heeeey Marry Me Archie!” Molly sang in the background as Hayley could feel her heart racing. She gazed into the blondes eyes who looked back at her. 

Taylor gave her the most beautiful smile that she had ever seen. She looked as beautiful as ever. She wore a white and navy blue striped dress that went above her knees and a sunhat. “Hey…” Hayley mouthed. “Hey…” Taylor mouthed back. Before she could say anything else, Dylan appeared wrapping his arms around Taylor from behind. “Be gone dyke!” Dylan said. 

“Don’t have to tell me twice. Your axe body spray reeks!” Hayley laughed giving him the finger. Taylor looked as though she wanted to laugh but held it back. Hayley gave her a smile before turning around and moving back next to Noah. 

Hayley had enjoyed the rest of the concert. The class had gone out to eat at one of the restaurants on the beach. It had a surf theme which wasn’t surprising. Hayley ordered a plate of waffles while Noah ordered a the impossible burger with fries. It was vegan and absolutely delicious. Taylor and her friends sat on the opposite end so Hayley didn’t interacted with them. They hadn’t even looked in each other’s general direction. 

***********  
When Hayley got back to the hotel room, she fell on the bed. Taylor hadn’t gotten back yet. She assumed her and her friends went out somewhere after they ate. Hayley checked in with her mom and her band sending them a few text messages. She needed to practice. Hayley grabbed her guitar and headed out on the balcony. She began playing one of her band’s songs called “Sadie”. 

She played a few of her songs before playing “I’ll be back someday” by Tegan and Sara. She gazed out at the beach before her. The stars filled the sky above. She didn’t hear Taylor come in. Taylor appeared beside her taking a seat. Hayley’s heart kept in her chest. She wanted to keep her cool so she kept singing. 

“But I’ll be back somedaaaay. I’ll be back somedaaaay.” Hayley sang as Taylor moved her head softly to the music. Hayley noticed Taylor’s lips moving to the words. Hayley smiles as they sang together. “What?” Taylor asked when the song was over noticing Hayley staring at her. “You listen to Tegan and Sara?” Hayley asked surprised. “Of course I do! They’re amazing!” Taylor replied. 

The way Taylor’s face lit up have Hayley butterflies. There was a moment of silence. They could hear the waves from the beach and the slight night breeze. This was perfect. Hayley felt like she was in paradise. It was sad to think that Taylor didn’t feel the same. She was straight of course. 

“You know….that scary movie is playing at the movies down the street.” Taylor said raising an eyebrow. “Really?” Hayley asked liking where this was going. No Hayley stop it. She’s straight. She’s just being friendly. “We should totally go.” Taylor suggested. “I don’t know. I don’t really get along with your friends—“ “No, just us.” Taylor corrected her. The way Taylor was looking at her made Hayley blush. Just staring into those blue eyes made her feel like she had been bewitched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. Comments are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Hayley go to the drive in.

Pretty Girls Make Graves by The Smiths played on the alternative station in Taylor’s car. Hayley looked at her in awe. She had not expected Taylor to be int this kind of music. Taylor looked over at Hayley catching her in the act of staring. Taylor gave her a smile that gave her butterflies. “Ground control to Hayley? Where did you go?” Taylor asked. 

Hayley quickly snapped out of it turning her eyes to face the road ahead of them. “Nowhere.” Hayley replied. She hadn’t looked long enough to see Taylor smiling. 

***************  
An oldies pre-show station played on the drive in radio as they pulled up to the screen. Cars were aligned throughout the lot. Many couples were already making out. Hayley couldn’t help when her mind wandered about what it would feel like to feel Taylor’s lips pressed on hers again. 

No. She couldn’t. Not again. Taylor wasn’t into girls. Besides, she was dating Dylan.

*******  
They had gotten food before the show started. Hayley got herself an ice cream. They were invested in the movie with their eyes glued to the screen. There was a scene where one of the lesbian characters had kissed one of the girls she had a crush on at school, which made Hayley smile. “They’re so adorable.” Taylor commented smiling. Hayley nodded in agreement. 

“Sometimes I wish—“ Taylor suddenly stopped talking when she and Hayley locked eyes. This confused Hayley. Why was Taylor looking at her like that? “Hayley…” Taylor whispered. “Yeah?” Hayley asked. Taylor started leaning in which made Hayley’s heart flutter. What was happening? She totally wasn’t going to kiss her was she? 

Taylor ran her finger alongside Hayley’s mouth getting ice cream off and sucking it off her finger. “You had some ice cream near your mouth.” Taylor giggled. Hayley smiles back at her, unable to take her eyes off of Taylor’s blue orbs. 

It would be a lie if she said she didn’t want to kiss her right then and there. She looked down at Taylor’s lips which were curved into a smile. Within a matter of seconds Taylor had turned her attention back on the movie. Hayley was disappointed. 

**********  
“OH MY GOODNESS I CAN’T!” Taylor cried hiding her face. Something creepy had just happened in the movie and Taylor didn’t want to look. Hayley thought it was adorable. She couldn’t help but chuckle to herself. 

Soon another frightening scene flashed across the screen and Taylor had managed to climb over into Hayley’s arms. The close proximity made Hayley’s heart leap. Taylor’s arms were wrapped around Hayley. “Oh my god, I don’t know how much more of this I can take.” Taylor cried. Her head was buried in Hayley’s chest. 

Hayley’s thoughts were running at a mile a minute.she hadn’t even noticed that she was silent. Taylor suddenly sat up a little, looking into her eyes. “Hayley…..” Taylor began. But before she could say anything else a flashlight shone through their window. 

Looking over the noticed a group of guys about their age. “Looks like we have a couple of dykes here!!!” One of them shouted. “Shit!” Hayley cursed. Taylor quickly jumped up back in the driver’s seat. “We should—“ Before Hayley could finish the sentence her door was pulled open and she was dragged out. Taylor screamed in horror. 

“Oh my god Hayley!!” Taylor cried. “SHUT UP BLONDIE!” One of the boys replied. They were all big burly looking boys. Hayley felt her head hit the ground. The boys looked down at her laughing amongst each other. “Hey boys...let’s show them what happens when dykes come to our side of town.” The ringleader said.

Hayley smiles to herself. Little did they know that she knew how to fight. She was one of the only gay kids at her school. She had to. Two boys picked her up by her arms. As they were picking her up she managed to swing forward kicking their ring leader in the balls. He cried in horror as he fell on his knees.

The other boys looked at her in shock. “What the?” One of them cried before she broke free from their grasp kicking one of them in the stomach and punching the other in the throat. One of them stumbled back and the other fell to the ground with the ring leader. This left one more. 

The other one was already on the other side of the car pulling Taylor out as she tried to fight back. “Let me go! Leave us alone!” She cried. Anger instantly surged through Hayley as she rushed over punching the guy in the eye. “FUCK!” He cried out, allowing Taylor out of his grasp. 

Hayley kicked him in the stomach causing him to nearly fly back. He eventually hit the ground. When she looked down all four boys were squirming on the ground in pain. A smirk formed on her face. “Good job Kiyoko.” Hayley said to herself. “Hayley!” Taylor cried walking up to her. She had a worried, but amazed look in her eyes. 

“You were...amazing! You saved me!” Taylor said cheerfully. Hayley chuckled to herself. “Of course princess.” Hayley replied rather smugly. Taylor ran up to Hayley hugging her. 

The boys eventually stood to their feet, stumbling away. “Don’t trip over your ego on the way back!” Hayley shouted. This made Taylor burst with laughter. Hayley saw this and began laughing as well. When they eventually settled down they both looked into the other’s eyes. 

“Why do I feel so safe with you?” Taylor asked. This made Hayley blush. “What about Dylan? Don’t you feel safe with him?” Hayley asked. Taylor paused for a moment. “We should go.” Taylor said lightly squeezing Hayley’s shoulders and walking back to the car. 

Hayley stood there in disbelief about everything. It felt as though so much had happened that night. Taylor’s change in mood made her question everything. Did Taylor like her? No way. She was straight. She couldn’t right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re liking it so far! Comments are appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens between Hayley and Taylor

The sky is full of stars. Taylor’s drives along the road across from the beachfront. “No one knows for sure. But an officer is knocking at my dooooor!” Taylor sang along to the song on the radio. It was Lily (My One and Only) by Smashing Pumpkins. Hayley looked at the blonde smiling to herself. Her voice was beautiful. 

Hayley and Taylor’s eyes meet. A smile forms at the corners of Taylor’s lips. “What is it?” Taylor asked. “Nothing...it’s just your voice. It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.” Hayley replied even surprising herself. Taylor stoke another glance at Hayley, smiling to herself. “Thank you.” Taylor replied. “No problem princess.” Hayley teased making Taylor blush. 

*****************  
Taylor and Hayley sit on the bed watching a 1950s romantic film on TCM. Hayley had learned that classic films were one of Taylor’s favorites. They had gotten to a romantic scene and Taylor was quoting the female leads lines. Hayley just watched her. Taylor turned her attention into Hayley saying the lines. “Whenever I look at you, I just can’t help myself. I’ve never felt this way before…” Taylor said in a dramatic voice. 

Hayley stared into Taylor’s eyes feeling as though she were in her trance. “My darling, kiss me.” Taylor quoted the movie, playfully throwing her arms around Hayley. Hayley laughed throwing her arms around Taylor. Before they knew it they were no longer quoting the movie and had both fallen silent.

They stared into each other’s eyes. They both began leaning in. Within seconds there lips had crashed together. Taylor’s lips were soft. Hayley could taste strawberries. Their mouths were in sync. The kiss deepened as Taylor runs her hands through Hayley’s hair. Hayley pulls Taylor closer by the waist. 

Taylor’s tongue was begging for entrance with Hayley granted. Their tongues fought for dominance. Hayley bit Taylor’s bottom lip causing the girl to moan. This turned her on even more. “You’re so beautiful.” Hayley whispered against Taylor’s lips. 

Before she knew it Taylor had climbed on top of her pushing her down on the bed. The kiss deepened as they began grinding against each other. Hayley coupling believe what was happening. Her core was throbbing. She needed more. 

Hayley places her hands inside the girl’s shirts massaging her breasts. Taylor moaned at the contact. She began to grind harder against the girl desperate for friction. “Fuck…” Taylor whispered. “Fuck...fuck. No! What the fuck is happening?” Taylor said, suddenly pulling away and causing Hayley to almost whimper at the loss of contact. 

Before Hayley knew it Taylor was off of the bed, sitting across from her. Hayley said up, running her hands through her hair in frustration. “Shit…” Hayley said. “W-What the fuck just happened?” Taylor cried. Hayley got up walking over to Taylor but Taylor stopped her. 

“Please don’t come near me.” Taylor replied. Hayley was hurt by this but she walked away keeping her distance. Hayley got back in her bed, laying down and closing her eyes. She could feel the tears falling down her face. What had happened? Was this really some twisted game of Taylor’s? Did the girl really have feelings for her? Hayley’s heart was breaking. 

**************  
The next day Hayley and Noah hung out on the beach. Hayley didn’t want to think about everything that had taken place the night before. Today had sucked. Hayley had seen Taylor clinging to Dylan all day. The PDA made her want to gag. It really hurt when she saw him touch her. She wanted to be the one who got to wrap her arms around the girl. 

Hayley had decided to bring her guitar. Noah noticed Hayley’s sad mood. Noah quickly grabbed her guitar starting to play a tune. “What are you doing?” Hayley asked. 

“Playing. Sing something.” Noah said. “Guess I’ll have to sing then.” Noah laughed. “Weeeeee are the champioooo—“ “God okay. I’m sorry! I’ll sing!” Hayley said interrupting his tone deaf attempt. Hayley began singing Big Mouth Strikes Again by The Smiths. “Sweetness, sweetness I was only joking when I said….” Hayley sang beginning to get a few onlookers. 

By the middle of the song they had already drawn a whole crowd. When it was over, everyone had clapped and cheered. “Thanks guys!” Hayley said. “A fellow Smiths fan, how about that?” A feminine voice said, causing the girl to raise her head. When Hayley looked up she saw a redhead with green eyes smirking at her. 

Hayley’s heart stopped. Woah she was cute. She felt bad about already checking out a girl this early. The thing with Taylor had happened last night. However Taylor was not too far away looking as though she were having the time of her life with her friends playing beach ball. “I’m Maddy.” the girl smiled. She wore a crop top that did wonders for her cleavage. Hayley was looking respectfully. 

“And I’m going for a walk.” Noah said getting up and giving Hayley a “go for it” look. Hayley smiles standing up. “I’m Hayley. I’m in a band.” Hayley said, holding out her hand. The girl shook it, holding it for longer than necessary eventually letting go. Maddy giggles at this. “You’re so cute.” She said. “Thanks.” Hayley laughed. The two had stepped closer. 

In the far distance Taylor could spot how close they were standing. Something about this bothered her. Who the hell waa she? Why was she standing so close to Hayley? The two girls were laughing about something. She saw the girl do a hair flip. How cliche! How could Hayley fall for such a rookie move? 

“Heads up!” Dylan shouted before the beach ball hit Taylor in the face. 

******************  
“Jealousy! Turning saints into the sea! Swimming through sick lullabies! Choking on your alibis!” Hayley and some others sang along to the song that played on the radio. They were having a bonfire on the beach at night. They had met some pretty chill people on the beach and had decided to hang with them. 

“God I love this song!” Hayley cheered taking a sip of her vodka cranberry. She felt amazing. It was as if everything that happened before didn’t exist. “Me too! Woohooo!” Noah cheered causing everyone around the bonfire to laugh. “You’re so cute.” Maddy smiled running a finger up Hayley’s arms causing the girl to shiver. 

Taylor wasn’t too far away. She saw this, instantly hit with a pang of jealousy. “Oh no.” She thought. “No you’re cute.” Hayley laughed biting her lip. Maddy climbed onto Hayley’s lap causing cheers from the group. Hayley placed her hands firm on the girl’s ass. Their lips crashed together. Kissing her wasn’t like kissing Taylor. It felt different. Not different in a bad way exactly. 

Maddy tasted like pomegranate. The kiss felt more lustful. It was as if their tongues were at war. “Well damn!” Noah said holding up his glass and causing a laugh to erupt from everyone else. He drank. It felt amazing to have Maddy pressed up against her. Hayley needed this. 

Taylor looked hurt by this but quickly changed her facial expression to a look of disgust. “What the fuck are you looking at?” Dylan asked, aggressively grabbing Taylor by the arm. Taylor winced in pain. “Nothing...I swear. I didn’t know she was—“ “You fucking liar!” Dylan replied, nearly yanking her away from everyone. Taylor’s friends looked at her in shock. None of them were helping her. 

“I love kissing you.” Maddy whispered in Hayley when they had finally stopped. The two looked into each other’s eyes. God she was so hot. The universe couldn’t have sent her at a better time. Hayley hadn't had a thought about Taylor all night. Maybe this was all for the best. 

********  
After they had exchanged what seemed like a million kisses, Hayley had started walking back to her hotel room. She had also managed to get the girl’s number and they had set up a date for tomorrow which would technically be today. The closer she got she had heard voices coming from inside. She heard a male voice. It sounded aggressive. It was Dylan. 

Hayley quickly unlocked the door and stormed in. Taylor was sobbing and Dylan had his hand in the air as if ready to strike Taylor. “Dylan please...I’m sorry I swear I wasn’t…” “BULLSHIT!” He shouted, slapping her across the face causing her to stumble back. This angered Hayley. Before she knew it, she had grabbed him by the arms slamming him against the wall. Taylor had moved out the way surprised at what she just witnessed. 

“Don’t touch her fucking piece of shit!” Hayley shouted. Dylan tried to break free, but he couldn’t. Hayley was stronger than she looked. All those nights at the gym had really paid off. “Come to rescue her you fucking dyke?!!” He spat. “She’ll never be yours. She’s mine!” He shouted. “Get the fuck out!” Hayley cried letting him go. He looked like he wanted to kill her but thought otherwise. 

“I’m going to fucking kill you. I swear I will.” Dylan said with a maniacal look in his eyes. He chuckled before disappearing out the door. When he was gone Taylor stood there with tears in her eyes. “Are you okay?” Hayley asked. Seeing the girl like this hurt her. Taylor nodded. “You...you saved me again. Just like at the drive in.” Taylor said gazing at the girl with those piercing blue eyes. 

“Yeah...I wasn’t going to let him beat you up.” Hayley replies scratching the back of her neck nervously. Before she knew it Taylor had her arms wrapped around the girl. Hayley was taken back by this, slowly returning the hug. Taylor felt safe in Hayley’s arms. “Spmmmee” Taylor mumbled. 

“What?” Hayley asked pulling away. “Can you spoon me?” Taylor asked. Hayley was taken back by this. She hasn’t expected to hear this from the girl. “Please…” Taylor begged. “Okay…” Hayley finally agreed. They both made their way over to Taylor’s bed laying down. Taylor wrapped Hayley’s arms around herself. Hayley wasn’t sure what to feel right now. The familiar scent of vanilla flooded her nostrils. 

“I’m so glad that you’re here. I thought you’d still be out with that...girl.” Taylor said with a hint of jealousy in her voice. Hayley raised an eyebrow to her choice of words. She wasn’t sure if spooning Taylor was a good idea. She was supposed to be getting over her feelings for the girl. What was Taylor doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re enjoying the story so far.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like my story. Comments are appreciated.


End file.
